


Depressed Stiles

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Lovers, M/M, Sciles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9591944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: After a rough day at school, Stiles goes into a deep depression. Scott finds him and refuses to leave him because friends dont leave friends just because they're feeling depressed.





	

Stiles collapsed in his bed after a rough day at school. After an upsetting day of school, he had immediately walked to his jeep and headed home instead of sticking around for lacrosse practice. He knew that Coach would probably be angry with him, but he didn’t really care. Scott had blown his phone up with texts and calls, but Stiles was in no mood to talk to Scott. It wasn’t because Scott had done anything to hurt him either. Scott would never purposely do anything to hurt Stiles. Scott was the love of his life and vice versa. All it took was the right person to say the wrong thing to put Stiles in a funk. Things hadn’t been easy for Stiles or Scott since they came out as a couple. They weren’t expecting the backlash that they received because Danny is gay and everybody loves Danny. Stiles was grateful his father was at work because he couldn’t bear to look at him for the time being. Those words that that person had whispered about him kept replaying through Stiles mind on a loop. If Scott had been there, he would have probably killed the guy because what he said was so bad. Stiles laid in his bed looking at the time slowly change on his alarm clock.  
“McCall, where’s Stilinski,” Coach asked Scott as Scott made his way to the field.  
“I don’t know Coach,” Scott replied truthfully. “I haven’t seen him since sixth period. I’ve been trying to call and text him but he hasn’t responded and his jeep isn’t here. I’m a little bit worried about him.”  
Coach sighed and pulled Scott to the side. “So am I. It’s not like him to miss practice, even when he wasn’t playing. I think that it would be for the best if you skip practice and go check on him.”  
Scott wasn’t going to argue with that. In fact, if he had told him not to go, he would have left anyway because its Stiles. Scott didn’t even bother to change but he grabbed his things and took off for the Stilinksi home where the jeep was out front. Scott walked in and ran up to Stiles room where Stiles was softly crying on his bed.  
“Stiles,” Scott asked softly, not wanting to startle the easily startled boy.  
Stiles stopped sniffling and sighed. “I should have known you’d show up here Scott.”  
Scott moved to lay beside Stiles on the bed. “Are you going to explain to me why you’re laying here crying instead of having fun with me at practice?”  
Stiles shook his head. “No. not particularly.”  
Scott moved closer to his boyfriend to wrap his arms around him. “If you don’t tell me what’s wrong then how can I help you?”  
Stiles shrugged. “Maybe I’m trying to protect you.”  
“Stiles,” Scott said softly. “Please open up to me.”  
“No,” Stiles replied stubbornly. “And you might as well not try to convince me because I’m not going to tell you…At least not now. Now that I’ve said that you can go now and leave me to be depressed.”  
“Why would I leave you when you’re feeling this way? Now is the time that you need me more than ever,” Scott replied giving Stiles a kiss on the forehead. “Depression or not, you’re not going to get rid of me this easily. If you want me to leave and truly mean it then I will because I love you and respect you. However, I’m not going to let you push me away when you need me the most.”  
Stiles couldn’t help but smile. “I love you, you know that?”  
“Yeah,” Scott replied giving Stiles a kiss on his lips. “I definitely know that. And I will be here to listen if or when you decide to open up to me.”  
When Sherriff Stilinski arrived a few hours later, he found his son and Scott tangled up in each other’s arms and snoring softly. Chuckling softly, he headed back downstairs to do some work. He would wait till they were awake before asking if they wanted to order a pizza.


End file.
